


Come With Me

by supermariogirl



Series: Dimimi Week 2018 [4]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: After SPM, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depends on how you look at it, Dimimi Week, F/M, Short One Shot, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermariogirl/pseuds/supermariogirl
Summary: Dimentio convinces Mimi to come with him to a new, better world.





	Come With Me

"I don't think I could go through with this..." she told him.

"Why not?" he asked. "Think of all the good we could do. We could create perfect worlds-"

"Yeah, because that went so well the last time!" Mimi replied, remembering the events from all those years ago.

"We could try again!" he tried to convince her.

"And destroy the lives of so many innocent people?" she questioned. "What good would that do?"

"We don't have to destroy any worlds this time." Dimentio assured her. "We can create just one. One world for the two of us."

She looked down, unsure. "I don't know..."

"Come on, I know your life now isn't that great." he said. "Why would you want to stay here? You said yourself that things had gone downhill since everyone left."

"I know, I know." she admitted. Could she really do this?

She really didn't have many places to go. After leaving Castle Bleck, she was left with nothing. Finding a decent paying job was already hard enough. Not to mention she hadn't seen her friends since then.

He knew that out of all them, Mimi would be the most forgiving. Not to mention she once had a crush on him. So leaving her old life behind to go live with him should be a dream come true.

She thought for a moment, then made up her mind.

"I'll do it."

 


End file.
